


Interrupted

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alterate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, work on the weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

"Mmf," Rian said.

Edward relaxed back against the couch, sighing contentedly. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," he admonished Rian lazily.

Rian raised his eyes to Edward and let his jaw go slack, Edward's now-softening cock sliding out of his mouth with a wet sound. He swallowed again, and Edward wiped some overspill from the side of Rian's mouth with his thumb. "You swallowed, that time."

Rian made a smacking noise, and then screwed up his nose. "I don't like to get it on my face," he said.

"Aw," Edward said with a grin, coaxing him up off his knees so Edward could kiss him more easily. "But it looks so good on you."

"You only think that because you're a fucking pervert," Rian grumbled. Edward leaned forward a little and gripped both cheeks of Rian's ass through his jeans and Rian gasped against his mouth.

"You say that like it's such a bad thing to be perverted," Edward murmured, his smile wicked. "Come on now, don't you want me to return the favor?"

Rian squirmed against him as Edward undid the front of his jeans and slipped both his hands down the sides. "Of course I want you to," Rian said, as Edward started to undress his lower half. "I'd rather you, _oh_ , fuck me, though."

"Well, that'll have to wait a few minutes," Edward said, touching Rian's cock gently with his fingers. "However, I think that can definitely be arranged." He ran his hands up over Rian's hips and started pushing up at his tee shirt. "I want you naked, first."

Rian put one knee on the couch cushion, outside of Edward's. "You're still in your uniform."

"I know," Edward said, drawing another kiss from Rian. "Come on now, off with those jeans."

Rian exhaled, aggravated; but stripped his clothing off at Edward's behest. Edward watched with a grin, his flesh hand on his own half-hard cock, still slick with Rian's saliva.

They had broken Edward's 'no sex at the office' rule again, but it was the weekend. They shouldn't be disturbed and, besides, these walls were quite soundproofed. Just to be a hundred percent certain they weren't bothered, Edward had used alchemy to weld the lock on his office door shut. (The first time, he had just alchemized the door into the wall. Unfortunately, someone noticed that the door was MISSING, and Edward got scolded by Hawkeye for shenanigans at the office.)

Rian pulled his shirt off over his head, drawing his dark hair into funny spikes with static electricity. Edward stood suddenly and that startled Rian, he took a step back and bumped against the coffee table.

Edward backed him against his desk and put both of his hands on the desk on either side of Rian's body, before leaning down to kiss him properly. Rian groaned against him as Edward pressed his fully clothed body against Rian's naked one. "So you want me to fuck you," Edward rumbled, his automail hand pressing against the small of Rian's back as he helped him hike his body up onto the edge of the desk.

"Yeah," Rian panted, leaning backwards and groaning as Edward pushed his legs apart. "I want it, colonel, please-"

Edward ran his tongue down the side of Rian's cock, causing him to tremble and twitch. "What have I told you?"

"E-Ed, please-" Rian bit out Edward's name proper that time, and Edward smiled.

"That's right," he said. "I want to hear you say my name, scream it."

He had worked two fingers inside of Rian and Rian was making breathy little groans when the phone on Edward's desk rang. They both jumped, neither of them expecting it, and Rian turned wide, terrified eyes toward the noisy beast - had they been caught?

Then Edward shrugged and, with his fingers still inside Rian, answered the phone. "Colonel Elric."

Rian shoved his hand into his mouth and bit down as Edward twisted his fingers inside him. "Mm," Edward said. "Yeah, I'm just getting some extra work done this weekend." He raised an eyebrow at Rian, a grin playing on his face as he stretched the boy out further. "That's good to hear." He cradled the receiver between his shoulder and ear and he spread Rian's legs farther apart, adjusting his position.. "Okay, next weekend? Sounds wonderful, Al." Rian exhaled the breath he was barely holding, just as Edward's fingers found his prostate. Even biting into his fist he made a low, needy noise.

Edward snorted into the phone, amused. "Nah, that was just Rian. Want to say hi?"

He winced suddenly and moved his head, the receiver dropping against the desk. "-bash your head in with a _spanner_ , brother!"

Edward picked up the phone delicately. "It's not fair to use your wife as a thre- ah, he hung up on me," Edward said. He dropped the receiver back on the handle.

Rian looked pale. "He knows we're having sex."

"Of course he does, he's my little brother," Edward said realistically.

"No, you jackass, he knows we're having sex RIGHT NOW," Rian said, and Edward pulled his fingers out. Rian glared at Edward from the mess of papers he was laying across.

"Oh, well," Edward shrugged, getting a good grip on Rian's thighs as he settled himself against the younger alchemist. "Can't do anything about that now." He pressed himself into Rian and arched back against the desk, letting out a long, low moan as Edward penetrated him.

" _Such_ a pervert," Rian complained.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said, nosing at Rian's throat as he bent over him. "And?"

"And," Rian writhed. "And, and fucking _fuck_ me already, damn it!"

"My favorite thing to hear," Edward kissed the side of his jaw, and complied.


End file.
